Tynar's Earth Visit
by ShivaVixen
Summary: Just a short story from Tynar's point of view during the events of The Rebel Rescue. What he was thinking and feeling and how he spent the night in the laundry. Why is there still no character slot for Tynar?


**Tynar's Earth Visit**

Tynar had very little choice, he reflected as he struggled up, pain from the spike flaring. Phobos's treatment for wounded warriors was severe, but there was also no guarantee that the guardians would be much better. The rebel leader Caleb clearly would prefer to leave him to Phobos, but the guardians seemed to be silent. He could scarcely believe it when two of the guardians carried him through the portal. For a moment, they rested on the other side, Tynar getting his first look at Earth.

It had a blue sky, but it seemed to be dark on one of the horizions. There was also orange on the other . . . it was so crystal clear, not as murky as the light tended to be in Meridian.

"Okay, we'll have to get him to my place." The leader of the guardians, the one with the heart, decided. "Taranee as well, how's he doing, Hay Lin?" The names were so strange. Hay Lin, the air guardian with her hair in two sections gently checked his wound.

"He's okay, Will . . . sorry I can't let you use the Basement at the Silver Dragon."

What was a basement? Tynar didn't speak his confusion. Was the Silver Dragon the guardians pet? Suddenly he was lifted into the air again. He looked down in awe at the buildings below. Strange wagons with no one pulling them moved. The guardians lowered down outside a window of another building, one of the several tall ones.

This _is the Heart guardians 'place' . . . it must be her castle._ Tynar decided. _But why does she not enter through the front door? _The girls helped him through the window. The room was rather simple, blue walls, a bed, a desk . . . and strange green animals. Tynar grunted suddenly as one of the guardians, brown hair, blue eyes, so it was the water one, accidentally hit his wound.

"Oh, sorry!" She backed up a bit. "Uh, Will, how are we-?"

"Taranee gets my bed . . . I'll think of where to put him in a minute." She held up the heart, and suddenly, the guardians changed. Their wings vanished, and they seemed to shrink. Their clothes changed to strange garments. "Put him in the living room for right now. Okay?"

"Okay." The earth and water guardians took him out of the room. "Here, just sit here for a moment . . . are you hungry or thirsty or both?"

"Thirsty . . . is this your leader's fortress?" Tynar finally found his voice. The water guardian giggled a bit at that, but left the room.

"No, this is her apartment." The earth guardian tossed her hair over her shoulder. "She doesn't own the whole building . . . we're too young, for that."

"Yeah, she's actually considered middle class, here on earth." The water guardian handed him a water glass.

"Oh . . ." Tynar drank gratefully. The water was rather sweet. "But you are guardians . . ."

"To everyone on Earth, we are just ordinary citizens." Water sighed. "Magic isn't really, accepted on Earth." Tynar remained silent. Dozing a bit. The place was so . . . warm, safe.

"Okay, My mom won't be here for a bit . . . and Taranee's still out. It's a good thing tomorrow's Saturday." Will came out, then looked at him. Tynar could barely focus. "She said no pets, but she said nothing about a seven foot meridianite." He dozed a bit through the following conversation, up until "Okay, let's get him to the laundry."

"Laundry? Is that your dungeon?" the girls giggled at that, but Tynar didn't understand why.

"No, it's not." But Tynar wasn't so sure. The room had two strange things near the wall, but clothes were in baskets. "Okay, here we go." She moved and pulled out several blankets, making a pallet, and then put a pillow down.

"Here, this is how we can fix the wound . . ." Hay Lin held out a sheet of Paper. Both will and the earth guardian looked at it. The earth guardian blanched.

"I can't do that, so don't ask." She backed up.

"You don't have to, I will." Will sighed. "Besides, you need to get home."

"So do I." The water guardian sighed. "We'll see you later, okay?" both left.

"I got everything ready." Hay Lin looked at Will.

"Okay . . . what's your name?" Will knelt next to him.

"Tynar, Guardian."

"Tynar, I'm going to stitch you up, but it's going to hurt a bit." Will glanced at what Hay Lin had. "Hay Lin's going to hold your hand . . . if you need me to stop a moment, squeeze her hand, okay?"

"Okay." Tynar blinked a bit as the air guardian's tiny hand slipped into his large one.

"So, do you have any questions about Earth, Tynar?" The guardian smiled. "I'd be happy to answer them."

"What were those horseless carriages?"

"They're called automobiles, they run on fuel, and people use them to get to places." Hay Lin smile stayed in place. "Earth has many different types of transportation." She proceeded to describe them all so vividly, that he barely noticed as the heart guardian stitched him up.

"Done." The red head smiled, and then the two bandaged him up. A door opened outside, and both girl's tensed. "Mom's home." The two girls slipped out with instructions to be quiet. Tynar obeyed. Will's mother sounded kind.

During the night, the air guardian came in to talk to him. She even brought him some dinner. The food was amazing, like nothing he had ever tasted.

At some point, he realized that Phobos' description of earth was a large lie. It was a beautiful world, and . . . he owed the guardians much. Perhaps he wouldn't be able to serve them on earth, but he could help their allies on Meridian. He didn't miss the concern for the rebels captured.

He would help the guardians, he owed them that, and he owed it to the people of Meridian.

Though he **would** need to learn more about Earth's food customs.

"Tynar, I told you not to eat that." Will wasn't angry though. She even seemed amused. As he expressed his interest, no, desire to help them, he wasn't rebuked. He understood the concern, but he would bear it, it was clear that they wouldn't harm him, no matter how angry they were.

* * *

Staring at Earth's sky with the rebels, he looked at Caleb. There was one more thing, though he really wanted the meal promised by the air guardian. Will had moved to speak to the rebel leader, and Tynar quietly approached. "Excuse me . . ." Everyone looked at him. "I wish to swear my loyalty to the Guardians, the rebels, and the future Queen Elyon. Phobos lies blinded me from the truth, and I wish to repay the damage I've done, any way I can." Caleb's face clouded, but Will stepped forward, holding out the heart.

"Here's hoping I do this right," he heard her mutter to herself. "Tynar, do you swear on the heart of Candracar to aid the guardians and the rebels in the overthrowing of Prince Phobos?" He knelt.

"I Tynar do so swear to aid the guardians and rebels, with my life." The heart flashed, and Will smiled.

"Then I accept your aid."

"As do the Rebels." Caleb moved forward. "Welcome to the rebellion, Tynar." They clasped hands.

"We'll get the food." The other four guardians quickly flew off.

And a more wonderful meal the rebels had never had.

**Yeah . . . it was just sitting around on my computer . . . so I thought I'd post it. Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Let me see . . . snow globes, unexpensive knick-knacks, computer . . . nope, no Rights to WiTcH . . . oh, wait, I have some books . . . nope, no hidden page saying I own it. (Sigh)**


End file.
